harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tiara Przydziału
* Po użyciu odpowiednich czarów służyła do przydzielania uczniów pierwszego roku do odpowiednich domów. |data wytworzenia = w IX w. lub na przełomie IX/X w. }} Tiara Przydziału (ang. The Sorting Hat) — tiara zaczarowana przez założycieli domów, należąca kiedyś do Godryka Gryffindora, która przydziela uczniów do odpowiednich domów podczas Ceremonii Przydziału. Każdego roku Tiara Przydziału wymyślała nową pieśń, która była przez nią śpiewana na początku roku szkolnego przed Ceremonią. Harry Potter nie był obecny na 3 ceremoniach przydziału: w Komnacie Tajemnic główny bohater ominął Ceremonię Przydziału, dlatego nie wiadomo, jak brzmiała pieśń tiary z 1992 roku; w więźniu Azkabanu ponownie nie usłyszeliśmy pieśni tiary, jako że profesor McGonagall poprosiła Harry'ego Pottera oraz Hermionę Granger do swojego gabinetu; Księciu Półkrwi Harry Potter po raz kolejny był nieobecny na Ceremonii Przydziału. Tym razem dlatego, że Draco Malfoy sparaliżował go w pociągu Ekspres Hogwart. Piosenki Tiary Przydziału Tiara Przydziału każdego roku wymyślała nowe pieśni, które często przepowiadały zdarzenia, mające miejsce później, w roku szkolnym. |-|1991= Może nie jestem śliczna, Może i łach ze mnie stary, Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał, Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary. Możecie mieć meloniki, Możecie nosić panamy,mały|Tiara Przydziału Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu, Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany. Choćbyś swą głowę schował Pod pachę albo w piasek, I tak poznam kim jesteś, Bo dla mnie nie ma masek. Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży, Na głowy mnie wkładajcie, A ja wam zaraz powiem, Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie. Może w Gryffindorze, Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota, Gdzie króluje odwaga I do wyczynów ochota. A może w Hufflepuffie, Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają, Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi Hogwarta szkoły są chwałą. A może w Ravenclawie'' Zamieszkać wam wypadnie Tam płonie lampa wiedzy, Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie. A jeśli chcecie zdobyć Druhów gotowych na wiele, To czeka was Slytherin, Gdzie cenią sobie fortele. Więc bez lęku, do dzieła! Na głowy mnie wkładajcie, Jam jest Myśląca Tiara, Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!' ''' |-|1994= ''Tysiąc lub więcej lat temu, Tuż po tym, jak uszył mnie krawiec, Żyło raz czworo czarodziejów, Niezrównanych w magii i sławie. Śmiały Gryffindor z wrzosowisk, Piękna Ravenclaw z górskich hal, Przebiegły Slytherin z trzęsawisk, Słodka Hufflepuff z dolin dna. Jedno wielkie dzielili marzenie, Jedną nadzieję, śmiały plan: Wychować nowe pokolenie, Czarodziejów potężnych klan. Takie są początki, Tak powstał każdy dom, Bo każdy z magów upartych Zapragnął mieć własny tron. Każdy inną wartość ceni, Każdy inną z cnót obrał za swą, Każdy inną zdolność chętnie krzewi, I chce jej zbudować trwały dom. Gryffindor prawość wysławia, Odwagę ceni i uczciwość, Ravenclaw do sprytu namawia, Za pierwszą z cnót uznaje bystrość. Hufflepuff ma w pogardzie leni I nagradza tylko pracowitych. A przebiegły jak wąż Slytherin Wspiera żądnych władzy i ambitnych. Póki żyją, mogą łatwo wybierać Faworytów, nadzieje, talenty, Lecz co poczną, gdy przyjdzie umierać, Jak przełamać śmierci krąg zaklęty? Jak każdą z cnót nadal krzewić? Jak dla każdej zachować tron? Jak nowych uczniów podzielić, By każdy odnalazł własny dom? To Gryffindor wpada na sposób: Zdejmuje swą tiarę - czyli mnie, A każda z tych czterech osób Cząstkę marzeń swych we mnie tchnie. Więc teraz ja was wybieram, Ja serca i mózgi przesiewam, Każdemu dom przydzielam' 'I talentów rozwój zapewniam. Więc śmiało, młodzieży, bez trwogi, Na uszy mnie wciągaj i czekaj, Ja domu wyznaczę wam progi, A nigdy z wyborem nie zwlekam. Nie mylę się też i nie waham, Bo nikt nigdy mnie nie oszukał, Gdzie kto ma przydział, powiem, Niech każde z was mnie wysłucha. |-|1995= Lat temu tysiąc z górą, Gdy jeszcze nowa byłam, Założycieli tej szkoły Przyjaźń szczera łączyła. Jeden im cel przyświecał I jedno mieli pragnienie, By swą wiedzę przekazać Przyszłym pokoleniom. "Razem będziemy budować! Wiedzy pochodnię nieść! Razem będziemy nauczać I wspólne życie wieść". Gdzie szukać takiej zgody I tak głębokiej przyjaźni: Czworo myślących zgodnie I nie znających waśni. Gryffindor i Slytherin zgadzali się nawet w snach. I zawsze widziano razem Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff. Jak więc taka przyjaźń Już wkrótce się rozpadła? Tego młodzież dzisiejsza Przenigdy nie odgadła. Slytherin nagle oświadcza, Że ani mu się śni, Nauczać magii takich, Co nie są czystej krwi. Ravenclaw na to rzecze, Że bystrych nauczać chce, Gryffindor że ceni dzielność Bardziej niż czysta krew. Hufflepuff chce uczyć wszystkich, Jak głośno oświadczyła. Sporu nie rozstrzygnięto Ja tego świadkiem byłam. Bo każdy z założycieli W domu swym rządzić chce, Każdy przy swoim wyborze Do końca upiera się. Slytherin przyjmuje takich, Co mają czystą krew, Co mają więcej sprytu Od uczniów domów trzech, Ravenclaw bystrych ceni, Gryffindor dzielnych chce, A Hufflepuff resztę uczy Wszystkiego co sama wie. Tak więc spór zakończono I przyjaźń się umocniła, Na wiele lat powróciła. Lecz później znów niezgoda Wśród czworga się zakrada, Na błędach wykarmiona, Czai się w sercach zdrada. Domy, co jak filary Dzielnie wspierały szkołę, Zaczęły sobie nawzajem Narzucać swoja wolę. I już się wydawało, Że koniec szkoły bliski, Że odtąd druh druhowi Stanie się nienawistny, Że miecz o miecz uderzy I wnet poleje się krew, Gdy wtem Slytherin stary Odchodzi z zamku precz. I choć ucichły waśnie, Choć spory wygaszono, Odtąd we wspólnym dziale Już się nie jednoczono. I dotąd zgodna czwórka Niezgodna trójką się stała,mały|Prof. McGonagall trzymająca Tiarę Przydziału I odtąd domy Hogwartu Dzieli różnica niemała. A teraz mnie posłuchajcie, Wybiła wasza godzina, Teraz Tiara Przydziału Rozdzielać was zaczyna. I chociaż nie wiem sama, Czy błędu nie popełnię, Ten przykry obowiązek Dziś wobec was wypełnię. Tak jak mi rozkazano, Na domy was podzielę , Choć nie wiem , czy przypadkiem Przyjaciół nie rozdzielę. Choć nie wiem, czy mój wybór Do zguby wiedzie wprost. Musze wyboru dokonać, Bo taki już mój los. Czytajcie znaki czasu, Poczujcie grozy tchnienie, Bo dzisiaj Hogwart cały Osnuły złowróżbne cienie. Wróg z zewnątrz na nas czyha, Śmiertelny gotując nam cios, . Musimy się zjednoczyć By złowrogi odwrócić los. Wyznałam wam cała prawdę, Niczego nie ukryłam I Ceremonię Przydziału Za chwilę rozpoczynam. |-|2017 = Na uczniów łepetynach Powinność czynię starą, Ich myśli porządkuję, Przydziału jestem Tiarą. ''Dzielenie, rozsyłanie To moje specjalności, Więc przywdziej mnie, a dowiesz się, Czyj dom ci wybrał los dziś... |-|2019 = Czy prawda cię zatrwoży? Me słowo krew ci zmrozi? Czy Slytherin? Czy Gryffindor? Czy Hufflepuff? Czy Ravenkclaw? Ciesz się, dziecino, fach swój znam. Nawet gdy smutek najpierw dam. Ciekawostki mały * W rzeczywistości spóźnienia głównego bohatera były celowe. J.K. Rowling przyznała, że wymyślanie coraz to nowych pieśni tiary sprawiało jej dużą trudność. * W jednym z wywiadów J. K. Rowling powiedziała, że Tiara Przydziału nigdy nie pomyliła się przy doborze odpowiedniego domu dla uczniahttp://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2005/0705-tlc_mugglenet-anelli-2.htm, jednak w artykule na Pottermore napisała, że popełniła ona „wyjątkowo niewiele błędów”, biorąc pod uwagę, że dokonywała przydziału przez tak wiele wiekówhttps://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/the-sorting-hat. * W Harrym Potterze i Komnacie Tajemnic, Harry wyciąga Miecz Gryffindora z Tiary Przydziału. * W filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga nie jest pokazane, że Voldemort przywołał Tiarę Przydziału, Neville trzymał ją już w ręce wcześniej. * Jeśli Tiara zastanawiała się nad przydzieleniem ucznia do któregoś z domów dłużej niż pięć minut (co zdarzało się mniej więcej raz na pięćdziesiąt lat), to był to przypadek ''Hatstalls. Jedynymi znanymi hatstalls byli Minerwa McGonagall oraz Peter Pettigrew. Za kulisami * W polskiej wersji Komnaty Tajemnic i Kamienia Filozoficznego głosu tiarze użyczył Zygmunt Hobot. Zobacz też * Hatstalls Występowanie mały|250px * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter for Kinect * The Making of Harry Potter * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Kategoria:Magiczne przedmioty cs:Moudrý klobouk da:Fordelings hatten de:Sprechender Hut en:Sorting Hat es:Sombrero Seleccionador et:Sõõlamiskübar fi:Lajitteluhattu fr:Choixpeau magique it:Cappello Parlante nl:Sorteerhoed no:Valghatten pt-br:Chapéu Seletor ru:Распределяющая шляпа sv:Sorteringshatten uk:Сортувальний Капелюх zh:分院帽